THE HOMEGROWN BASTARDS
by Seijiri
Summary: Set in Modern Warfare 2, this is the story of the 141 group that took out Alexei for ShephErd. These are their stories before and after the start of World War III. Following MW 1 through MW 3.
1. Motherfuckin' Intro

**Intro**

I am 2nd Lieutenant Thomas Gilligan Dempsey "The Bearcat", serial number 395712767. I was born on May 6, 1988 in Denver, Colorado. I am 6'3 and 188 lbs. I served with the Army Rangers and later joined the Delta Force. I was asked to join Task Force 141 in early 2013. Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations force composed of the American, Australian, British and Canadian armed forces. The Size of the 141 is currently 95 members with American Lieutenant General Shepherd as Commanding Officer of the 141, and the British Captain MacTavish as the field commander. These chronicles of events covers the first 6 days which started World War III.

**THE HOMEGROWN BASTARDS**

Day 1, June 1, 2016

Fort Overlord, 1420 hours

Bearcat: You called me sir?

Shepherd: Bearcat, you got a new objective.

Bearcat: What is it sir?

Shepherd: A man named Alexei Borodin, a Russian arms dealer who is dealing Makarov weapons for his cause.

Bearcat: Where is he?

Shepherd: Currently in the outskirts of Mongolia, in the Khovsgol Province. He's getting ready for a weapon's deal w/ the Mongolians. We want Alexei dead. After the deal takes place, follow him back to his safe house and make sure none of his men are left alive. Got it?

Bearcat: Yes sir! Understood!

Shepherd: Good. Now assemble your team. Here's a profile picture of him that intelligence got. I have to visit Fire Base Phoenix in Afghanistan. We got a possible recruit for the 141. Your team will depart at 1600 hours. Good Luck!

Luck, we are going to need a lot of it. Vladimir Makarov, an elusive Russian terrorist who needs to be brought to justice; or in my mind, a mad dog that needs to be put down. I looked at the picture. Borodin, Alexei, Ivanoich. Date of birth: January 17, 1990 Height: 5'9 Weight: 178. Alexei was thin, had dark black hair, clean cut, brown eyes, and an earring in his right ear, and was lightly tanned. I decided then to call my team together. I turned on my intercom and ordered that Alfa-Three report to the debriefing room immediately. Since I was an officer, I was put in charge of Alfa-Three.

We're all Americans, but it consists of five men including me. There is First Sergeant "Juggernaut", a chaotic but fiercely loyal African-American support gunner who served with the Green Berets. Then there is Gunnery Sergeant "Reno", a Native American demolitionist from the 1st Force Recon of the Marine Corps. Next is Staff-Sergeant "Shield" a translator who knows 7 different languages fluently and served with the Night Stalkers. Last is Staff-Sergeant "Brooklyn" the eccentric designated marksman who served with the Rangers. After waiting five minutes in the debriefing room, my team finally appeared.

Bearcat: Alright guys we got an important mission which involves killing the Ultranationalist.

Juggernaut: Our favorite pastime!

Reno: Double S, Double D huh? Gotta love it!

Bearcat: Settle down. Here's a picture of our primary target . . . his name is Alexei Borodin.

Shield: What's so important about this douche bag?

Bearcat: This douche bag is Makarov's weapons dealer, and in about 6 hours he is about to make a weapons trade with the Mongolians.

Juggernaut: Oh Shit! I thought we were killin' Russians?

Bearcat: We are. We're goin' kill the Russians when the Mongolians leave.

Brooklyn: How many Russians you think we are going to be facing?

Bearcat: Unknown. But Shepherd gave us a big order . . . kill em' all.

Juggernaut: Oh Yeah! Let the rape party begin!

Shield: Hell Yeah!

Bearcat: We'll head to the Khovsgol Province in Mongolia at 1600 hours. The climate is in the early 70's so make sure you prepare the right clothing and gear. Does anybody have any questions? No? Then dismissed!

At 1530 hours, we all went down to the armory. I picked my favorite assault rifle the ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) with the Masterkey shotgun attachment, and equipped with the Red Dot Sight and with Full Metal Jacket rounds. I grabbed 10 magazine clips of the ACR. I also got my favorite sidearm, the M9.

Juggernaut: So sir, are we packin' any considerable heat?

Bearcat: You can say that?

Reno: How much ammo sir?

Bearcat: Enough to survive. Okay everybody, put on your Kevlar, pack 4 frag grenades, I don't care about your choice of special grenades. Reno, take some C4 and breaching charges, I want to be prepared for anything. Now get your shit!

Juggernaut grabbed the M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) with an ACOG Scope and a Desert Eagle for a sidearm. Reno picked up a FN SCAR-H (**S**pecial Operations Forces **C**ombat **A**ssault **R**ifle-**H**eavy) with a Holographic sight and a M203 grenade launcher and the machine pistol, the G18. Shield took out a M4A1 with a fore grip w/ a Holographic sight. He smiled and grabbed the M1014 semi-automatic shotgun. Brooklyn was wielding an M403 sniper rifle and a USP .45 (Universal Self-Loading Pistol) in his holster, and a signal flare in his pouch.

Bearcat: You got your woodland ghillie suit ready Brook?

Brooklyn: Yes sir!

Bearcat: Put it on and report back to the Sea Knight, but before you go, everybody put in your earpiece . . . Testing one, two, three, can y'all here me?

Juggernaut: This is Jugga Beat sayin' loud and clear.

Shield: I hear you all.

Brooklyn: Me too.

Reno: Same here.

Bearcat: Great! Alright then, move out to the Sea Knight.

We headed to the Sea Knight that was waiting outside. Our pilots for the mission, Killswitch and Undertone, were waiting outside of the Sea Knight. We all got in and Killswitch and Undertone got in the back to talk to us.

Killswitch: Hey Lt. Bearcat! Ghost wanted us to give this to you!

Bearcat: What is this?

Undertone: It's an EMD module. This thing shuts down any electrical transformer that it's attached to with the flick of a switch.

Shield: Why do we need this?

Killswitch: Because there is a communication tower about 250m from the deal. The module will be planted on the tower to disable their communication of a 2 mile radius, so they can't call for help. The only frequencies that will work are one to General Shepherd and the other frequency is back to base.

Bearcat: Thanks you two.

Undertone: No problem, were heading to the cockpit. Strap in.

As soon they left, Brooklyn came running in with his ghillie suit on.

Juggernaut: Run! A killer bush has a rifle!

Brooklyn: Fuck you too!

Juggernaut: The bush spoke!

Bearcat: Juggernaut! For the love of Christ, shut up! Killswitch, Undertone let's get this bird in the air.

Killswitch: Roger that! Hold on!

And just like that we were up in the air, hunting for Alexei.

Undertone: E.T.A 85 minutes.

Bearcat: This is gonna' be a long trip.

Juggernaut: Come on Lieutenant, it won't be that long.

Bearcat: With you guys, it seems like an eternity.

Brooklyn: Maybe if one of us wasn't such a psychotic fuck! Then maybe the time can go faster.

Juggernaut: Or maybe if the marijuana plant would quit being such a bitch all the damn time! Then we'll probably have a fun during missions.

Shield: Oh my God! Why do you two always fight!

Reno: Don't you have something better to do?

Juggernaut: No one asked you, you fuckin Indian!

Reno: You just crossed the fuckin line, you stupid black bitch!

Bearcat: Everybody! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Unless any of you have something to say about the mission, everybody should keep their fuckin traps shut! DO YOU ALL COPY!

During the remainder of the flight, none of them said a word. I don't hate my men, but they often piss me off so much that I want to kill myself sometimes. Regardless of that, they are the best soldiers one could ever lead into combat. They all have special skills which always come into play during missions. I wouldn't choose anybody else to fight with against Makarov then my guys.


	2. The Bastards vs The Bastards

**WE OWN NO THING EXCEPT THE GROUP HOMEGROWN BASTRDS**

**The Bastards vs. The Bastards**

Undertone: E.T.A 3 minutes.

Bearcat: You guys ready?

Juggernaut: Ready to skull-fuck Alexei, sir!

Reno: You know I'm ready sir.

Shield: Same here sir!

Brooklyn: Me too sir!

Killswitch: Lt. we are passing over the tradeoff now over, they don't seem to notice us.

Bearcat: Good let's keep it that way.

Undertone: We just passed the communication tower.

Bearcat: Prepare to descend.

We all got up in a line and turned the safety off of are weapons. Juggernaut was first in line, Brooklyn second, Shield was third, I was the fourth and Reno was the last. The Sea Knight landed with a gentle ~_thump~_. The hatch door began to open, and a blinding light came in.

Bearcat: Go! Go! Go!

Juggernaut, Brooklyn and Shield dashed out of the Sea Knight about 6 feet from the hatch and crouched down scanning the area.

Juggernaut: Area clear sir!

Reno and I got out and surveyed the area. The Sea Knight began to ascend.

Undertone: Alfa-Three Actual, were heading back to base to refuel, good luck.

Eventually the Sea Knight vanished into obscurity in the sky and all was quiet. I looked to the west and saw the communication tower that was about 80 meters from us.

Bearcat: Okay everybody we're headin' to the tower, Juggernaut you're on a point. Everybody stay low, eyes open, and get ready for anything, let's move.

We crossed the woodland grass that was at least a foot tall. I found it weird that it was summer, yet the grass and the leaves were gray. It was very quiet; no birds were chirping, the bugs were not buzzing. Complete silence. These parts of the woods could be infested with Alexei's snipers. We came across the tower, it was left unguarded. A fatal mistake by Alexei. I took out the EMD module and planted it on the base of the towel.

Juggernaut: Sir, smoke up ahead.

There was light black smoke above the tree line.

Bearcat: The smoke must be coming from a cabin up ahead. That may be were the tradeoff is.

We moved out and kept low to the ground and listened for the slightest sound. We kept our five-pace intervals, stopping every so often to scan for the Russians. Juggernaut gave us the stop command and signaled us to go prone. I crawled up to Juggernaut.

Bearcat: What is it?

Juggernaut: Two tangos dead ahead about 20 meters.

I peeked my head up and a saw two Russians with AK-74s talking to each other. It seemed like they didn't see us, for they hadn't drawn their rifles up. The one on the left was leaning on a large tree, while the one on the right was smoking calmly. They were facing the opposite direction of us, a terrible mistake.

Bearcat: They can't see us; let's get the jump on the bastards. Brooklyn, Juggernaut, leave your weapons here and take them out quick and clean.

Juggernaut and Brooklyn moved out; Juggernaut went for the one on the left and Brooklyn went for the one on the right. I saw Brooklyn take out his knife, while Juggernaut took out some yellow objects and put them on his hands. They were about a 5 meters from the guards. Juggernaut suddenly dashed to the guard on left.

Juggernaut: SURPRISE!

Juggernaut grabbed the guard's head and slammed it into the tree. The other guard jumped in excitement and reached for his rifle. Brooklyn quickly tackled the other guard to the ground and drove his knife into him. Juggernaut threw his guard to the ground. Juggernaut got on top of him and delivered five brutal punches to the man's face.

Brooklyn: Both tangos are down sir. Clear to move up.

The three of us came up from the grass and moved to them.

Bearcat: Juggernaut, I said quick and clean.

Juggernaut: All due respect sir, I made it quick, but unfortunately I couldn't make it clean.

Bearcat: The hell is on your hands?

Juggernaut: Brass knucks Lt.! Courtesy of my girl in L.A.

I saw the knuckles; they were mostly covered in the guard's blood. I took a quick look at the guard. His whole face was covered in blood, and it looked like part of his was caved in. I then noticed he was wearing a communication earpiece. I took it out and gave it to Shield.

Bearcat: Put it in, and tell me what you hear. Okay let's move out.

The smokestack was getting larger; we had to be getting close. We came up to a large hill. The smoke came beyond the hill, so we trekked up the hill. We were getting to the peak of the hill when Shield stopped us.

Shield: One of them is saying that the Mongolians are here.

Bearcat: Brooklyn, scout to the top of the hill and give me a sit rep.

Brooklyn: You got it.

Brooklyn swiftly dashed up the hill, and when he got to the top, he went prone. Since the grass was so tall, we were well hidden. But Brooklyn with his ghillie suit was a snake in the grass.

Shield: Transmission ended, one of them ordered to cut off communication lines until the Mongolians leave.

Brooklyn: Lt. Bearcat! Weapons trade confirmed!

I gave the team the go signal and we crawled up the top of the hill. On the peak of the hill, I saw a large wooden house with smoke coming from the chimney at the opposite side of the hill facing us. It was at least 10 acres of open field, with the grass cut low. There were about six minivans and SUVs to the left of the house and three pick-up trucks with three crates in the back of the trucks separately. There were a group of people centered together about 50 meters from the house next to the cars.

Bearcat: Brooklyn, line up your sight and scan for Alexei.

Brooklyn: Roger that.

I looked through my binoculars and saw the Mongolians and the Russians. The Russians were at the far left next to the house with the Mongolians on the right next to the pick-up trucks.

Brooklyn: Sir. I count 21 Russians and 13 Mongolians out there.

Juggernaut: 21 against 5. I like those odds!

Shield: Don't forget the ones that are bound to be in that house.

I finally noticed two figures in the center of everything. The figure on the left was thin dark black hair, clean cut, earring in the right ear, light tanned, it was Alexei Borodin.

Bearcat: Brooklyn! Look at the center of the trade, the two figures that are standing, Alexei is on the left. Do you see him?

Brooklyn: Uh . . . I see him, I'm locked on him.

Bearcat: Alfa-Three Actual to Gold Eagle, we reached our objective, do you copy over?

Shepherd: Alfa-Three Actual this is Gold Eagle are you at the trade over?

Bearcat: Copy, we are at the trade, we have a positive I.D. on the package, and it's still with the Mongolians over.

Shepherd: Do not begin until the Mongolians leave; I say again, wait 'til the Mongolians leave over.

Bearcat: Copy that Gold Eagle . . . wait a minute. Gold Eagle, the Mongolians are heading back to their trucks, it's over, and do you copy?

Shepherd: I copy; I'll contact you later over and out.

The Mongolians were waving the Russians goodbye, and drove away. At that moment, Alexei took out his phone, dialed, then talked.

Juggernaut: Fuck's he talkin' to?

Bearcat: He's most likely contacting Makarov; do not open fire, wait for my command.

Alexei was taking his precious time talking on the phone, for he was on the phone for about seven minutes.

Brooklyn: What the hell is taking him so long?

Juggernaut: Well fuck this shit! I'm about to go in there and blow his fuckin brains out myself. You know why?

Reno: Why?

Juggernaut: Because I am the goddamn Juggernaut bitch and I'll break him in half!

Bearcat: Juggernaut, calm . . . the fuck down. Keep your focus on the group.

I held my binoculars in my left hand and the EMD switch with my right hand. I was so eager to pull to the switch. Then Alexei began to move towards the house, with his men carrying the crates behind him. The rest of his men were either sitting or standing outside smoking. He was about 25 feet. From the door and he was still on the phone.

Brooklyn: Sir he's movin' to the house let me take the shot!

Bearcat: No! Wait for my command! No one fire!

Alexei's man opened the door for him and he went inside the house. But Alexei stopped walking about 3 feet from the door inside the house. You could see his body, but his head was obscured.

Brooklyn: Sir, I can't see his head!

Bearcat: Don't panic, aim for his heart . . . Shield are the Russian comm. Links back up?

Shield: No they're still off; they must have forgotten to turn them back on.

Alexei was facing our direction from the wooden but you could see him through the window. Then Alexei took his cell from his face and put it in his pocket. Now! My heart was beating so loud, I couldn't think straight. I flicked the switch on the EMD controller and the green light came on. They couldn't for help anymore. The wind slowly picked up.

Bearcat: The EMD's up! Brooklyn take the shot!

The wind suddenly picked up fiercely.

~_POW~_ I saw a yellow exit Brooklyn's rifle at the corner of my eye pierce through the air. It went through the window and hit Alexei in his right shoulder. He hit the ground and immediately brought his head up and screamed in pain.

Bearcat: Shit! Fire again!

_~POW~_ At the last second one of Alexei's man ran in front of Alexei to check on him. The bullet ripped through the man and past Alexei's head. It killed the man, but Alexei got lucky. Brooklyn was reloading as two guys grabbed Alexei and dragged him out of our line of fire.

Brooklyn: Fuck! He's out sight! I fucked up Lt.!

Bearcat: Don't worry we'll get him!

Shield: Com links are back up! They said Alexei has been shot; they have orders shoot to kill.

I turned my binoculars to the field and saw one Russian pointing to our location with a Dragonuv sniper rifle in his hands and three more that were heavily armed looking through their sights at us. Unfortunately for them, they crowded right next to an SUV.

Bearcat: Reno! Use the grenade launcher on the jeep crowd with the tangos.

_~BLOOP~_ The car exploded with great force and sent the Russians flying, I could swear that I saw an arm flying. The other Russians jolted from the explosion.

Bearcat: Juggernaut suppressing fire!

Juggernaut opened fire from the hill with his maniacal laughter as he was mowing down targets.

Juggernaut: Rattle-Rattle, Thunder-Crattle, boom boom boom! Don't worry Juggernaut's here bitch!

The rest of the squad opened fire. The targets were moving to the house. Most of the Russians that were falling back to house were being slaughtered (mostly by Brooklyn).

Bearcat: Okay! Brooklyn stay on the hill and provide sniper support! Juggernaut, Reno take the left flank on hill to the house! Shield your with me, we're goin' to flank the down the hill on the right! Go!

I put my binoculars away and picked up my ACR and went down the hill. Most of the Russians were dead by now, but some were still lurking around the field. I kept a careful pace and could hear Brooklyn still firing and screams and yelling of those unfortunate to get caught in his crosshairs. I went past about 11 dead Russians, then one of them popped out behind a van drawing his rifle at me. But I already had my drawn at him. ~_Blp,Blp,Blp,Blp,Blp~ _He went down. Three more Russians were running from us and heading for the house. Shield and I took aim and killed them with three rounds a piece.

There was AK-47 fire coming from the house. I look at where tracers were coming from. A sniper from the 2nd story window was firing at Juggernaut and Reno coming down the hill. Reno and I were running closer to the sniper. I saw the sniper's rounds left the house from a room facing Reno and I. A large window was facing us from the sniper's left, but I couldn't see the sniper. When we got at least 15 meters from the sniper's position, I saw Juggernaut fall to the ground. He was hit! I grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin, 1 second. I began sprinting towards the house, 2 seconds. I was nearly under the sniper's window as Juggernaut was rolling and fidgeting as the sniper's bullets were kicking up the dirt around him, 3 seconds. I heaved the grenade through the window, 4 seconds. I waved for Shield to run towards the house, _~BOOM! ~_ The sniper was no more. I ran to Juggernaut.

Bearcat: Juggernaut! Are you alright?

Juggernaut: Son of a bitch.

Reno: What is it?

Shield: Did you get hit?

Brooklyn: Please tell me he got hit?

Juggernaut's face turned to anger.

Juggernaut: Son of a BITCH!

Bearcat: Are you really hit!

Juggernaut: These are my new Modular Tactical pants that I got 2 days ago! This cost me $138 and now they got a fuckin' hole in them! Now I'm goin' beat his ass!

We all sighed heavily except for Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: Goddammit!


End file.
